


Needs

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Paddling, Pre-Threesome, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little spank leads to a whole new adventure for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

It had been a simple slip-up. Honestly. That's all. Draco hadn't meant to, but damn it, he wanted Harry to sit still while he rimmed his husband and Harry wouldn't stop. So, Draco slapped him.

The sound had echoed in their bedroom while they both went very still. Draco hadn't missed how Harry had arched into the slap nor had he missed how his own cock had hardened considerably. He broke the moment by slicking up his cock and fucking Harry, hard, trying to forget what happened.

He tried, oh, how he tried. But it lingered and his fantasies were getting more and more...filthy and debauched and thinking about doing anything other than vanilla to Harry just had him ready to go. Harry wasn't much help. He kept sending Draco little notes, each more deprived than the last and each one all but begging for more.

The one thing, though, that made Draco snap was coming home one night to find a bag on their bed--filled with a gag, a flogger, and a blindfold. He sat down heavily on the bed and sighed. He wasn't adverse to the idea--if his fantasies were anything to go by, he wanted it badly--but from the reading he'd done recently, if he didn't do it right, he could really harm Harry and he didn't want that.

So here he was, standing at the front door of the one man who had been his mentor through his school years and then the war. He knew once he knocked on the door, there was no going back. This was the point of no return.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

~~~

Severus looked the same except for a few grey hairs and a few more wrinkles. His hands were still stained from potions ingredients, hair still lanky, and still looked like he could do with a few more pounds. But he was as seductive as Draco remembered, movements slow and graceful like a cat and his magic was as finely tuned as always, caressing him in soft movements.

"I assume that this is something important or you would have sent an owl instead," Severus said as he placed a tray with tea and biscuits on the table between the two chairs.

Draco nodded and gratefully took the tea, needing the familiarity. "Yes, sir. It's about Harry and I."

Severus took a sip of his tea. "I'm sure there are more qualified individuals to help you through a marriage crisis."

Draco gulped. "Ah, it's not a crisis, really. Not one that most couples have. I think. It's something I feel most comfortable discussing with you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what could that be, Draco? Surely it's too early in your marriage for those potions."

Draco blushed. "Oh, no! Nothing like, Severus. It's actually...well, you see, a few weeks ago, Harry and I, we were having sex and since he wouldn't stay still, I...spanked him. Once is all, but it's changed things."

"Must I remind you that I am not a marriage counsilor?" Severus said.

Draco put his tea cup on the trap and laced his fingers together to keep his hands from shaking. "I know you're not, Severus. I know that. I want to know if you'll help us...er, rather help me learn how to be a proper dom."

Silence. Draco gulped and waited patiently. Finally, Severus put his own tea on the tray and leaned forward to grasp Draco's whitened hands. "Draco? Look at me."

Draco looked up. "Sir?"

"Did I hear you correctly?" he asked. "You want to learn how to be a proper dominant?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. Harry loved it when I hit him that time and he's been sending me these notes. They're completely deprived, but they're driving me crazy. And I swear I'm not asking because of him. I mean, I want to do that for him, I want to be able to give that to him. But it was hot and filthy and I want more of it."

Severus looked thoughtful. "I can see why you asked me." He nodded. "I'm glad you trust me, Draco. I would be honored to tutor you in this."

~~~

Some weeks later, Draco arrived home later than he meant to and cursed when he saw the lights on from the living room windows. He cast a drying charm on himself before entering and swore silently when he spied Harry sitting on the couch, looking very cross.

"I'm sorry I was late," Draco said, hanging his cloak and coat on the pegs by the door. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't mind. But you've been doing a lot of overtime lately and...shit, I don't want to sound like a housewife, but I can smell them on you."

"Fuck, Severus told me I should've told you," Draco said.

"Severus?!" Harry yelled. "What have you been doing with him?"

Draco helped up his hands. "I have been with Severus, but not with him, with him. Honestly. He's just been helping me learn how not to hurt you."

Sure enough, exactly as he'd hoped, that sentence brought Harry up short. "What do you mean--how not to hurt me? What have you been up to, Draco?"

Draco cautiously sat in the chair opposite the couch. "Remember a few months ago when I spanked you?" Harry nodded. "I went to Severus because I knew I could trust him. I asked him to help me learn how to be a proper dom. Someone who wouldn't hurt you when, if, we tried some new...things."

Harry was blushing. "O-oh. So you've not actually been working overtime? You've been..."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I haven't fucked anyone else or sucked them or had any of that done to me. I swear. But I've been learning all these different things and I really can't wait to try them with you."

Harry smiled a small smile. "I'm glad. I was worried that maybe I had pushed for too much and you were with someone else less complicated."

Draco shook his head as he moved to wrap an arm around Harry. "Oh, never, love. I promise. I wanted to be able to give you what you wanted and didn't want to hurt you."

"Good," Harry whispered. "Because I can't stop thinking about it. At all. After you spanked me, I wanted you to do it again. And again. And when I went into that shop, I couldn't resist buying the flogger and was hoping when I came home that night, you would use it on me."

Draco shuddered, imaging exactly what Harry would look like. "I wanted to do it right for you. And I'm almost ready."

"Almost?" Harry whimpered.

"Almost. I don't want to hurt you worse or unintentional or in a way that you shouldn't be," Draco said. "I know you and Severus don't have the greatest friendship, but...would you mind if he watched us for our first session? So I don't hurt you? I've been practicing with trained subs, but never with an untrained, new sub. I know things can go horribly and I don't want that for either of us."

Harry took a deep breath. "Let me think about it. Okay?"

~~~

Later on in the week, Draco recieved a one word message: _Ready._

He resisted the urge to let out a whoop and instead sent off a message to Severus.

~~~

The next week, Draco watched in amusment as Harry straighted and cleaned everything. It seemed that he was nervous and didn't want Severus to say anything demeaning as usually happened when the two were in the same room together for any length of time. _Which was why the gag was waiting just in case upstairs_ Draco thought, knowing if Harry didn't provoke their old professor, Severus wouldn't reply in the same.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Harry was back to biting his nails. Draco took Harry's hand away from that delicious mouth and answered the door.

"Severus," Draco breathed. "Come in."

Severus nodded and let Draco take his cloak. "This is quite a nice home. Beautiful." He looked at Harry. "I remember, it's exacly how Lily had it decorated the one time she invited me to visit."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, sir." He looked at Draco.

Draco nodded. "Harry would prefer if we did this in the spare bedroom. I'll lead the way."

Severus bent his head. Harry jumped up, a bundle of wound up nerves, and took Draco's hand. They all were silent on the way up and Draco let Harry into the room first.

"There's a chair, Severus, so you don't have to stand the whole time," Draco said.

Severus squeezed Draco's shoulder. "You'll do well. You've worked very hard and you are ready. You can do this."

Draco nodded and straightened his spine. He turned to Harry and said sharply, "Clothes off. Fold them and place them on the laundry basket."

Harry snapped to and was undressed in five minutes flat. Once the clothes were in the basket, he looked at Draco. Draco smiled, pleased. "On the bed on your stomach, arms stretched to each post, and remain silent."

Harry swiftly complied and didn't look back once in position. Draco conjured rope to tie Harry's hands to the posts and ran a finger down Harry's spine. Harry wiggled, but didn't make a sound. Draco gave a soft pat to the unmarked rump. "Good boy."

He walked to the bureau where a selection of toys were waiting for him. He picked up the butt plug and the smaller paddle. He figured to start off small for this session. He prepped Harry's hole for the plug and stood back to admire how...ready and willing Harry looked. He twisted the paddle once in his hand, taking time to savor the moment.

Just before Harry whined, he brought the paddle down in a quiet woosh of air. Harry's squirmed, but didn't make a sound. "Good boy," Draco said. "Ten more and remember, don't make a sound."

Harry nodded and lifted his arse, begging for more. Draco placed a hand in the middle of Harry's back and delivered the next ten. Harry remained silent, amazing Draco. Maybe Harry had been more ready than he thought?

He ran a hand over the warm and red cheeks. "You're doing so well, Harry. So very good." Harry arched his back, leaning his whole body into the caress.

Draco placed the paddle back on the bureau and then picked up the cock ring. He slipped it on Harry. "I'm going to fuck you now with the plug. I want to hear you beg for my cock, beg for me to stick it into you. Tell me how good you are and that you deserve it. You're not to come; just tell me what exactly you want."

With that, he grabbed the end of the plug and began to move it, in and out. Harry shamelessly began to babble, telling Draco how good he had been, how good he could be, how quiet he had been and that he was Draco's, only Draco's and he needed Draco's cock inside him.

"Please," Harry whimpered. "Please, Draco. Please give it to me."

Draco grinned and removed his pants. As he straddled Harry's legs, he leaned forward. "Such a good boy, giving me what I want. If you keep it up, I'll let you come when I'm done."

Harry keened when Draco slammed in. Draco nodded to himself and thrust in and out, feeling those muscles grip him hard and fast, wanting Draco to come. "You're doing so wonderfully, Harry. And your body is hungry for me, hungry for my come. Is that what you want, baby?"

"Please, Draco!" Harry yelled. "Please!"

"Very well," Draco said and drove in harder and faster and within moments, released himself. Panting, he pulled off Harry and unbound the ropes. "Turn over."

Harry eagerly complied. "Sir?"

Draco straddled Harry's face. "Lick me clean."

Harry opened his mouth and engulfed Draco in one smooth move. Draco spared a passing thought--wondering when Harry had learned how to do that--but soon was removing the cock ring. "Go ahead and come for me, Harry. Come for me."

Harry closed his eyes and arched his back. Draco felt some of the come hit his back as he reached down to hold Harry's hair in place while he fucked that delicious mouth. "Harry!" he yelled when he came again.

He lay next to Harry, pulling the other man close to him. Harry snuggled in close and lightly kissed Draco's chin. "Thank you, love."

Draco rubbed Harry's back softly. "No, thank you, for giving me this pleasure."

Severus stirred in his chair and Draco jumped, having forgotten that his mentor had been there the whole time. Severus walked over to them. "You did well, Draco." He lay a hand on Harry's head. "And you as well."

He smiled and silently went out of the room.

~~~

Later that night, sharing a shower, Harry bit his lip. "There's something I should tell you, Draco," Harry whispered.

Draco raised an eyebrow, suspecting he knew what it was. He'd had his suspicions since Severus' had left them earlier. "Oh?"

Harry looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "I...I went to see Severus, too. A while back, actually. I didn't fully understand what it was that I wanted and I didn't want to scare you off. You just...seemed like you weren't interested in this. I wanted to be sure before I said anything to you."

Draco hummed in thought. "Interesting. And he knew all along." He smirked. "What do you say we pay a visit to him on Friday? Give him a taste of us both?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Draco chuckled.


End file.
